Barney Hunters
Barney Hunters is a Barney anime series produced by Lyrick Studios shortly after their revival. It began airing on September 21st, 2016. Plot Hope Fujimori is a first year college student with a big Barney collection and sometimes wishes Lyrick Studios her childhood favorite company was revived so she could become the executive like her uncle Richard Leach-Fujimori. One day, Hope returns home from school to find a talking doll in her room! The talking doll turns out to be none other than Barney! He asks Hope for her help in saving the Lyrick Kingdom and her world from destruction by the evil HiT Circus, whom are hiding out in Summersfield. Taking a magic broach called the Crystal Heart, Hope transforms in to the Barney Hunter Hope. Now, she must purify twenty six Classic Collection tapes before a great evil falls upon the Lyrick Kingdom and Earth. Characters Hope Fujimori - at the start of the series, she is just an ordinary girl, her uncle is Richard Leach, who died shortly after Hope turned 4. When she meets Barney for the first time she almost calls the police on him, when Barney calms her down and tells her to not to panic. She later learns that she is the princess of the Lyrick Kingdom. Barney - a small loving purple dinosaur doll that serves as the mascot of the series. As a running gag, Barney loves peanut butter hohos (a chocolate and peanut butter mini roll cake), and has a huge craving for them. Even so and even though he's still small, he still retains everything the original Barney had. Baby Bop - a little dinosaur who first appeared in Barney in Concert in the original Barney franchise. In the Lyrick Kingdom, Baby Bop was created to become the kingdom's top resident idol and was destined to become yellow blankey duchess. When the HiT Circus attacked, Baby Bop fell asleep for many months then on along with her brother BJ, when Hope collected all 26 of the Classic Collection tapes, Baby Bop arrived on Earth. BJ - a dinosaur and Baby Bop's older brother. BJ arrives during Hope's lacrosse tryout, and gives Hope the power to be just as athletic as her senpai. Riff - a dinosaur who is under the control of the HiT Circus. King Richard tried creating a fourth dino to give to Hope before she went off to Kindergarten two years prior but the plans were taken by the HiT Circus, creating a dark little dinosaur for the HiT Circus to counter against Hope's attacks. Riff later woke up from his dark spell and was freed by Hope in the final battle to save earth from the HiT Circus. Richard C. Leach Fujimori - Hope's uncle and previous executive for Lyrick Studios. He died of a heart attack on Earth but is later revealed to be king of the kingdom. Episodes # She's Born! The Barney Hunter Hope! # Big Surprise! Protect the Birthday Party! # The Musical Scrapbook and Barney's Memories! # I'm Snow White?! Once Upon a Time in a Marchen World! # Using All of my Senses! Hope's Sensesational Day! # It's Halloween! Transform at the School Party! # Nursery Rhyme Panic! Rhyme Time Rhythm in Summersfield! # A Parade of Animals! Fantastic Alphabet Zoo! # The Legendary Concert!! Adventure in the Astro Dome! # Barney's at School?! Find the Classic Collection Tape! # A Starry Debut! Mystery at the Movie Studio! # A Bus Full of Adventures! # Nocturnal?? Eternal?! Birth of Good Day, Good Night Forme! # S.S. Imagination! Destination: Outer Space! # Count the Numbers!! Hope's Memories! # Right Around the Block! Protect the Neighborhood!! # Around the World in a Few Minutes! Sharing the World with Superheroes! # Never-Ending Seasons?! 1-2-3-4 Seasons! # Protect It! The Winter Talent Show! # I'm a Princess?! Journey to the Lyrick Kingdom!! # A Magic Portal?! The Birth of the Magic Library!! # Come Along Camping!!! A Battle Over the Campfire!! # Battle! The Farm Rhyme Test! # A Super Cool House!! Barney's House de Let's Go! # A Battle Under the Big Top! Vlue vs Hope! # A Mysterious Island! Travel to Imagination Island! # New York!! The Fabulous Big Apple and the Final Classic Collection! # A Soft Warmth of Yellow! Baby Bop Arrives! # It Isn't Over Yet?! The Arrival of Noir! # I've Got a Chance! Golden Healing Silver Lining! # Sport Step Jump! BJ Arrives on the Scene! # Defeated! The HiT Circus' Strongest Front! # Play the Melody of your Heart! The Magic Banjo is Born! # It's Summer!! The Beach, The Ocean and a Ghost Girl! # It's Good to See You, Uncle Richard! King Richard on Earth! # Sing Out your Love! The Doll of First Love! #I Want to Drive!! Hope's Ambition! #Idols from the Lyrick Kingdom! The Wiggles and a Barney Hunter! #Everyone's an All Star!! The Gathering of the Children of the Kingdom! #I Have a Country Cousin?! Let's Go to the Farm!! #Hot Blooded Dancing! Jason, the Play Along Ranger! #The Hottest Day of the Year!! Race for Kakigori!!! #Barney Hunters in England!! Show Me Show Me Your Magic Powers!! #Red, White and Blue! Stars and Stripes Battle! #Hoist the Mainstay! The Birth of the Imagination Starship!! #An Unforgettable Happy Birthday! #Huh?! Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's Great Human Transformation!! #The Great Invasion! The Happiness that Disappeared on the First Day of School!! #Is That Me?! A Dark Barney Hunter Appears! #A Dark Circus Tent Over Earth! The HiT Circus Invades!! #Rescue Riff from the Darkness!! Super Princess Form! #Goodbye!! Remember, I Love You!! Specials # # Rise of the Sailor Guardians! Movie # Barney Hunters the Movie: Protect the Creature of Dreams! Miraculous Egg!!! Sequel On July 30th 2017, it was announced that Barney Hunters was to receive a sequel to the original called Barney Hunters R (short for Return) and it is to premiere on September 29th, 2017. It was revealed that this new series would be much different from the original and would take place three years after the original story ends... Category:Barney fan series Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney anime